


so become your own weapon, fallen one

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: burned wings and ashes [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, I kind of like it, Or not, Poetry, i dont know what im doing, so it might not make sense without context, this is about a story Im writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: He didn't have a sword.He was still dangerous.





	so become your own weapon, fallen one

He didn't have a sword.

 

He had

empty hands

that he filled with the fire that burned his skin

his wings

his life

until it was only ashes dropped in the ocean

mourned by the nymphs.

 

He didn't have a weapon

so he became it.

Burned fists can still punch

(who cares if it hurts?)

If you go down

Go down kicking and screaming

Go down and bring those who made you fall with you

It's gonna be a funny talk in the Underworld

 

Icarus

The one who fell

The one who flew

A kid.

 

A kid with a name that people all around the world said

And brought back to life

No one ever asked what he wanted.

 

He hated being a cautionary tale

So he was anything but cautious

Stand up and let the flames rise

(who cares if you're caught in them?)

(you're already dead.)


End file.
